


Your Story

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fanfiction writing, M/M, Mild comedy, Romance, craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: After a Super Junior K.R.Y. concert, Yesung finds himself unable to sleep.  He decides to look up friendship stories about him and the other two members when he finds the sweetest story... with a sequel.  Without looking at the rating, Yesung ends up reading the story only to find out it turns into a beautiful KyuWook story.  The elder can't help but wonder if the two maknaes are actually together.However, when both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun deny being together and even state no attraction to each other, Yesung decides to write his own story.  With help from the other members, Yesung begins to wonder if the happy ending in their story will end up resembling real life in no time.





	1. The Cutest Couple...no?

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags to this as I go along, but the main relationship of KyuWook is very spread out through the story. 
> 
> Warning: There will be "fangirls" of all types in this story. ;)
> 
> 1\. Ryeowook is probably topping. I just love the idea.
> 
> 2\. This is an OT15 fic. While there will only be 11 active members, I've included the two former members and both Super Junior - M members.
> 
> 3\. The pairings were all chosen at random minus KyuWook. I'll update the pairings as I get to them. :)

The lights were shining brightly as the three voices continued to sing their hearts out.  It was beautiful and the fans were in tears as they cheered for Super Junior K.R.Y.  The screaming of the fans was always something they welcomed because no matter what, it meant that they were doing a good job.  It meant that Super Junior was continuing to succeed and everyone was as happy as could be.

 

They left the stage with tired smiles and drinking water to help replenish the fluids they lost sweating and singing on stage.  Only moments after that and they were headed to their three-person shared hotel room planning a flight back to South Korea in the morning and enjoying a very nice small holiday.   Yesung was in the second room of the suite that had one bed while the maknaes were in the one that had two of them.  

 

He wasn’t tired yet and it was strange.  After all, he was usually tired after a concert, but not tonight.  This is what led him to searching up K.R.Y. stories in hopes of finding some sweet, friendship stories or just to see what the fans thought.   The first one was a beautiful tale of friendship that had a sequel.  Naturally, he clicked on it and started reading only to have a blush cover his face and continue on downwards.  He should have stopped reading, but he just couldn’t.

 

Were they really like that?

 

He wasn’t apart of the fic in the romantic sense.  It seemed to have gone off into KyuWook territory and Yesung was just a friend.  He closed his laptop and went to sleep wondering if the two maknaes were actually together or not.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

Yesung kept paying attention to both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.  He had a feeling that looks were deceiving and so he figured that maybe Ryeowook might actually be the dominant one in the relationship.  The elder of the two was very feminine, but scary when he was angry.  Of course, you had Kyuhyun on the other hand, and he wasn’t sure that Kyuhyun would necessarily submit to anyone, but he did seem to have this soft spot when it came to Ryeowook.

 

He watched as they stopped a moment and smiled at each other when Ryeowook simply fixed a bit of Kyuhyun’s hair.  They had to be together.  They knew he wouldn’t care, right?  Maybe when they were in the safety of their dorms, he could ask them if they were dating.  Yesung smiled at his plan and on the plane, he began thinking of the many ways that he could ask them and hoped they would be honest.

 

~Back at the dorm~

 

The flight had been non-eventful and the ride back to the dorm had been the same.  When they got back, the other members who were there greeted them with smiles. They talked about the concerts, some funny stories, ate some food, and then finally everyone went their separate ways.  Yesung had gone to his room and read a few more friendship to relationship fics trying to figure out what he wanted to say before just deciding to say it.

 

When he walked out the room, he went to the livingroom to find Kyuhyun sitting on the couch and leaning towards the arm rest.   He saw Ryeowook with his head on Kyuhyun’s thigh and a pillow and laying on the couch as Kyuhyun absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ryeowook’s hair.  The eldest member of K.R.Y. almost didn’t want to disturb the beauty of the scene before him, but he had to know.

 

“Hey.  You guys. I know this might sound a bit strange, but are you dating?” he asked interrupting their movie and moment.

 

Ryeowook shot up and looked at him wide-eyed.  “What? No.  We aren’t dating.  Why on earth would you think that?"

 

Kyuhyun looked at him and nodded in agreement.  “Are you ok, Yesung?  We are best friends, yes, but we both like women.”

 

“Yeah.” Ryeowook said looking at Yesung with a strange look on his face.  “I thought you knew that.”

 

Yesung hid his disappointment.  Did they not realize how cute they actually looked together?  If he hadn’t read those stories or looked up those videos on youtube, then he may not have believed it at first, but everything was just…. It looked so right between them.  “I was just curious because of your little moment just now.” he said laughing it off.  “I’m probably tired and so I am going to go to sleep.”

 

He turned walking back to his room and ignoring the fact that they were probably wondering what was wrong with him, before he was stopped by Hyukjae.  “Is something wrong, Yesung?” the other male asked looking into his eyes.

 

Yesung looked at Hyukjae a moment.  The dancer may seem to just be the overly sensitive member at times, but he knew Hyukjae would listen and not really judge when the members had problems.  “Well…” Yesung proceeded to explain everything in the last 24 hours and then took Hyukjae by the hand to the livingroom, to find them both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun in the position that they had been before Yesung interrupted.

 

His eyes connected with that of Hyukjae’s and then he led Hyukjae to his room so they could talk.  “See?  If they were together, I think it would be beautiful and better than either of them imagined.  I guess I will just have to make my own story about it, but be honest with me.  Does this all sound crazy, Hyukjae?”

 

Hyukjae looked at Yesung and then thought about everything, as well as the cute moment in the livingroom.  It was actually a pretty sweet looking moment and Hyukjae also hated seeing the sadness on his elder’s face.  “I don’t think it is crazy.  I’ll tell you what.  Why don’t you create a document on some site that will allow us to write it together?  Then I can help you write your story and we can create this amazing story where Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are together.  Just have it passworded and such, then no one else can read it ever unless you decide to post it up on some fanfiction website.  How does that sound?”

 

A smile broke out on Yesung’s face as he got up and hugged Hyukjae.  “Thank you so much.  I’ll email you the invitation to come and help me.  I’ll start writing before I go to sleep tonight.”

 

Hyukjae hugged him back.  “No problem.  I am happy to help.”

 

After Hyukjae left his room, Yesung pulled out his laptop and created the document like Hyukjae said to before sending the link to Hyukjae with permissions to let him edit it, which would allow him to add to the story.  He stared at his blank document and thought of the concert night and tonight before he began humming to himself and writing.

 

> _The concert was finally over and the members of Super Junior couldn’t wait to get back to the dorms, shower, and get a few hours of rest before some of them had other schedules to_ attend _to. It was raining by the time they reached home and everyone had gotten out the car rushing inside except for two people._
> 
> _Ryeowook was about to get out when he noticed Kyuhyun just sitting in there and laying against the window.  “Kyu? Are you coming? It’s time to go inside.”_
> 
> _“Ah, yes, sorry Ryeonggu.  I was just thinking about something.” he said moving to get out of the car._
> 
> _“Kyuhyun, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I’d never betray your trust.  I’m your best friend.” Ryeowook said as they got out of the car and quickly walked up their stairs to their dorm._
> 
> _The younger male nodded.  “I know.  I’ll let you know whenever I’m ready to talk about it.  I’m just trying to sort it out before I say something incredibly stupid.”_
> 
> _Moments before they entered the door, Ryeowook turned and hugged Kyuhyun closely.  “Ok. You know where to find me when you’re ready.”  With those words, Ryeowook kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek before heading to grab his own things and wait for the shower._

 

Yesung smiled and stopped.  He could leave it right there for Hyukjae to take over for a bit.  He figured doing short parts of the story would work rather well and would allow the story to almost take on a mind of its own.  As for him, he was going to go to sleep and think of more fantastic Kyuwook moments.


	2. New Shippers and Other Contributors

Hyukjae had passed out when he had gone back to his room.  He had just been tired from the long day and then he had to participate in a show very soon.  The long day stretched ahead of him and he couldn’t help but wish that he could just cancel the day and sleep in.  Glancing over at the clock, he saw that he had roughly an hour and a half before he had to actually go anywhere.  The dancer tossed and turned in his bed trying to fall back into the peaceful realm of dreamland.  After another ten minutes of that, he decided to just get up and check his email or something. 

 

He smiled when he saw the invitation to add to the story Yesung was working on involving the maknaes.  Hyukjae couldn’t help but smile at the bit that he read and thought about what to add before he began writing.  Yesung was really into these two getting together and for now it would just have to be their story, but maybe they could try more later. 

 

> Kyuhyun stood there with his heart pounding as he touched his cheek.  It wasn’t that Ryeowook had never been affectionate with him before, but this time it had made his eyes widen and his heart beat faster.  There was a flood of heat rushing to his cheeks and he just knew that if looked in the mirror right now, he’d be blushing. 
> 
>  
> 
> He was confused on why this was happening.  Ryeowook had been his best friend for years and suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about soft lips on his cheek.  The younger male was so focused on what just happened, that he hadn’t realized he walked into the house, nor had he realized that Kangin was actually talking to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Kid! Are you alright?” Kangin asked  “You’ve been just standing there in the doorway for the last five minutes.”
> 
>  
> 
> The younger one blinked a few times.  “Oh. Sorry.  It’s just been a long day.  I think I am going to just head to sleep and shower in the morning.”
> 
>  
> 
> Kangin frowned but nodded. “Alright.  I hope you feel better then.”
> 
>  
> 
> Kyuhyun gave him a nod and headed off in the direction of his room.   
>    
> 

Hyukjae was about to write more when he heard a knock at the door.  “Yes?” he asked looking away from his laptop.  

 

“Hey, Leeteuk wanted to see you for a moment about that program you guys are going on.  Are you busy?” Sungmin asked popping his head into the door. 

 

Hyukjae blinked and smiled.  It was hard for him to say ‘no’ to Sungmin though he didn’t think he’d ever have a reason to.  He looked and minimized the screen he was typing on and then stood up.  “No, I’m not busy.  I’ll be back in a moment.” he said walking past Sungmin and kissing him on the cheek as he did. 

 

Sungmin waited a moment and then walked over to Hyukjae’s computer.  He was still smiling from the kiss to his cheek and he couldn’t help but be curious as to what had Hyukjae smiling and typing.  Did he meet a new friend or was he planning a surprise for him? Sungmin bit his lip. He knew that he shouldn’t look, but the curiosity was building even higher than before.   Ok! Just a peek and then nothing. 

 

He walked over and pulled up the minimized window before blinking.  A fanfiction?  This wasn’t what he was expected to see on the computer.  Sungmin quickly glanced to the door and then sent the fanfiction to himself.  He wanted to read it and see what it was about, but he didn’t have the time right now.  The adorable male had minimized it and had been relaxing on Hyukjae’s bed before the other came back in. 

 

“Was everything ok?” he asked the dancer as he sat up.  

 

Hyukjae nodded.  “Yes, everything is just fine.  He just wanted to go over some things that we could do together for fanservice and the usual pep talk.  What are you going to do today?” 

 

Sungmin got up fully and stretched.  “I don’t know.  I might go shopping or just for a walk or something.  I haven’t decided yet. I’m going to grab a snack.” he said kissing the other male’s lips.  

 

~*~

 

Sungmin had grabbed something quick from the kitchen and then went in his room and opened up the link on his phone to read the story.  His mouth fell open and he looked shocked when he realized it was about Ryeowook and Kyuhyun.   Hyukjae was actually shipping them and with Yesung?!  Sungmin blinked and ignored his food for the moment. Those two were clearly best friends, why on earth would they ship those two?  Had something happened between them recently that would give them that idea?

 

Hmmm… well, he supposed the only thing to do was investigate this further and see if there was any merit to shipping them together.  Sungmin went back to finishing his food as he sent a text to Kyuhyun asking if he wanted to hang out that day. 

 

‘Ah, Sorry Min.  I have to go to photoshoot and then I’m meeting up with Ryeowook.  We have plans to go to some museum together and grab lunch.  Maybe next time   -Kyu’

 

Sungmin looked at the text message.  A day alone with Ryeowook?  He couldn’t help, but wonder if maybe it was going to be a date with those two or something.  Now, he knew he shouldn’t do this, but he had to investigate this further.  Sungmin immediately picked out some non-descript clothing, sunglasses, and a hat to help him disguise himself better.  This was going to be a rather fun day.

 

~*~

 

Three hours later and Sungmin was probably a bigger shipper of Kyuwook than Yesung, Hyukjae, and all ELFs combined.  Of course, he knew he was exaggerating, but he barely held in his happy squeal as he had secretly taken pictures of the two at the museum and while they were eating lunch together.   He had never thought of them like that, but how could he not after some of the things he had just seen?

 

First, he saw as Ryeowook got a small bit of flavored shaved ice and then fed a bit to Kyuhyun, like actually fed him a bit.  Sungmin didn’t think he had ever taken a picture so fast in his life.  When Kyuhyun stumbled a bit over something, Ryeowook had turned to catch him causing them both to stumble a bit, but they remained standing.   However, then they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled… smiled!  Lastly, their attentiveness to each other over lunch was more like him and Hyukjae rather than two people who were just friends.  How were they not dating?!

 

Sungmin went home looking through the full 275 pictures of Kyuhyun and Ryeowook that he had taken as he uploaded them into a private, passworded folder on his computer before remembering that fanfic.  He sincerely hoped that Yesung and Hyukjae didn’t get mad at him for joining in, but he had to.  It was his duty as their elder to write more fanfiction about them. 

>  
> 
> Ryeowook had watched Kyuhyun simply standing in the house, but he didn’t say anything.  His best friend seemed really shocked about something and he couldn’t help but be curious as to what it was.  What on earth was going through Kyuhyun’s mind?  He wanted to help him and not just be left in the dark.   The shorter male took one step towards him, before the bathroom was cleared.  Biting on his bottom lip, he decided that maybe he should speak to him after his shower. 
> 
>  
> 
> The water was cascading down his body as he washed himself up before his mind flashed to kissing Kyuhyun on the cheek.  He remembered being that close to him many times before, but for some reason he could feel a twitch down below.  Oh… that was new.  He never had that reaction before with another male and now there was a suggestion of it with Kyuhyun.  Ryeowook was sure he had never switched a shower to cold water so fast  in his life, and forced himself to calm down a bit more. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m just tired and haven’t been out for a while.” Ryeowook told himself as he shook the thoughts from his mind.  He finished, got out, and then dressed before heading to his room.  When he got to his room, he walked in to see Kyuhyun sitting on his bed.  “Oh? Are you ready to talk now, Kyu?”   
>    
>  “Ryeonggu, I have a problem.  I mean, you knew that, it’s just, well, I…” Kyuhyun shook his head.  “Is it weird to suddenly start liking someone out of nowhere?”   
>    
>  “Not really.  It isn’t usually out of nowhere though.” he said sitting next to Kyuhyun on his bed. He looked into his eyes. “Who is it? Maybe I could help you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s…” Kyuhyun trailed off as he stared into Ryeowook’s eyes. “It’s….” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Kyuhyun….” came Ryeowook’s whisper when he noticed his best friend had gotten incredibly close. 

 

Sungmin smiled and decided to stop there.  He wasn’t sure if they wanted a full kiss just yet and so he left it open for whomever’s turn it was and then went through his phone again, deleting most of the pictures that he had copied onto his computer.  He then sent a few to Yesung asking if he thought the pictures were cute. 

 

What could he do with all the pictures though?  Sungmin blinked and blinked as he thought about it.  “Oh! I could totally make a fanpage dedicated to Kyuwook on instagram!” he said excitedly and quickly set up an account before adding a few pictures with some cute captions and a promise to update with new pictures daily.   No one had to know they were all real.   When he was finished, he snuggled down in his bed and took a nap as he waited for his Hyukjae to come home.


	3. A Hot Little Addition

Yesung went to go check on his fanfic and nearly squealed as he wanted them to kiss.  Why on earth had Sungmin stopped the fic there of all places?  Did he plan for them to kiss or were they just going to sit there?  Was Kyuhyun going to pull away or was Ryeowook going to take charge? These were questions that needed answers!! Oh... wait... he could just write the next bit of it.  Just as his fingers went to the keys, words began appearing on the screen continuing the fanfic.  Yesung blinked as he watched the story unfold between his eyes. 

>  
> 
> The soft whisper fell on seemingly deaf ears as Kyuhyun pressed closer.  Finally, the lips he had been thinking about all day were underneath his.  They were soft, hesitant, and yet it seemed like his best friend was slowly, but surely gaining his confidence.  Kyuhyun pulled away and got ready to say something, anything, and hope that Ryeowook didn’t hate him for the kiss.  Therefore, he was shocked when his back hit the bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wha- What?” Kyuhyun managed to get out before he felt Ryeowook’s lips on his.  This kiss wasn’t as shy and innocent as he had been expecting with his unexpected kiss to the older male’s lips only seconds ago.   
> 
>  
> 
> Ryeowook didn’t know what came over him.  When Kyuhyun pulled back from the kiss, the only thought in his mind was that he wanted more.  He wanted Kyuhyun to be gasping and panting for air as he deepened the kiss further.  His tongue swept across Kyuhyun’s lips prompting the maknae to give him entrance. 
> 
>  
> 
> He loved the moan that Kyuhyun made when he slipped his tongue in and mapped out the sweetness of it.  Ryeowook could feel arms gripping his and slowly he moved back for air.  
> 
>  
> 
> As they stared at each other, Ryeowook couldn’t help but love how shocked and beautiful Kyuhyun looked beneath him.  His hair was messy, showing bits of his forehead, his lips were swollen slightly and he was panting and slightly wide-eyed.  Even better had to be the fact that he had somehow ended up between Kyuhyun’s legs.
> 
>  
> 
> “M-Maybe… we… we should… sleep… or… um…”  Kyuhyun couldn’t form words as he stared up at the elder.  He hadn’t planned on kissing Ryeowook and he definitely hadn’t expected the sexy, raw passion from his dearest friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Ryeowook took a bit of pity on him.  “Hush, we can rest now, Kyu.  We will talk more in the morning.” he said and shifted to the side before placing yet another kiss on Kyu’s already kiss swollen lips. 

 

Yesung was biting his lip as he read the new addition to his fanfic.   It was the perfect end to the first chapter, but he didn’t recognize the email address of the one who had added to it.   Whoever had added it definitely captured the sexy passion that he wished was actually happening between the two maknaes.  If there was ever a doubt to as to whom he wanted to be dominate in this fic, it was completely gone now. 

 

Alright, he needed to take a moment and get his thoughts together.  It was much too soon for any claiming to happen and plus he wanted to see if he could get more material for the story.  What if they were awkward the next day because they both couldn’t believe they had done that or the other members prevented them from being closer?  Yesung’s mind was like a Christmas tree of ideas and he closed his computer deciding he needed to take a walk. 

 

~*~

 

Hyukjae and Sungmin were laying together when they both got an email stating that the story had been updated.  They huddled close together and read it with very different reactions.  Hyukjae was calm and blushing a bright red color as he imagined what was most likely kyuwook porn in his mind.  Sungmin was squealing loudly.  “Yes! Yes! They kissed! Oh my god, I love it~! I can’t wait until it is my turn to write again.  I just, they need more kisses, we have to get them a piece of pepero or something.” he said rambling on as he took out his phone and updated his instagram fanpage of the two.

 

~*~

 

Ryeowook walked into the main livingroom and waved to Zhou Mi and Henry who were here visiting for a few weeks.  The two of them had their own place together, but from time to time would end up hanging out at the dorms.  “Hey guys! I didn’t know you were coming to visit us today.  Is there something planned?”

 

Zhou Mi looked up at him and smiled.  “No.  There is nothing officially planned, but we were thinking of getting a few of us together so that we could go bowling or something.  Do you want to come?”

 

“Yeah! It would be fun if you wanted to come as well Ryeowook.” Henry said looking up from his phone a moment.  “Are you free or do you have a schedule?”

 

Ryeowook smiled.  “I don’t have a schedule until much later, but I already….um…” he fidgeted a bit as he didn’t want to seem rude which caused his smile to falter a little.  “Um…”

 

“Wookie-ah~! I’m ready.  Let’s go.  Did you pack up the picnic basket?” Kyuhyun said as he came into the room and grabbed his shoes to put them on. 

 

Ryeowook turned towards his best friend. “Naturally.  I don’t need you complaining you are hungry the entire time that we are out on the boat.  I might push you overboard and watch you drown then.” he said giving him a very serious look that was ruined by the amusement in his eyes.    
  
Kyuhyun pouted.  “You’d never do that to me, would you, Wookie?” he said before hugging him and nuzzling into his neck.  “If you did, you’d come save me right?”

 

“I’d think about it.” Ryeowook said trying to push him off.  When Kyuhyun just seemed to whine a bit louder and truly act like an evil, whiny maknae, the older of the pair just sighed.  “Ok, I would, you big baby.  Now let’s get going.  We don’t have that much time to get there.” he said and Kyuhyun pulled back. 

  
As he did, Ryeowook was playfully angry and blushing while Kyuhyun was beaming from ear to ear.  They looked into each other’s eyes with soft smiles before both left on their boat-ride picnic. 

 

Zhou Mi just blinked and looked at Henry.  “Seriously, I know I’ve probably asked this a thousand times, but are they dating?!”

 

Henry just patted Zhou Mi on the shoulder and shook his head ‘no’.  There was a smile on Henry’s face both in amusement of Zhou Mi’s actions and exasperation of Ryeowook and Kyuhyun’s.  They had to know this was why people shipped them right?  Not even the few couples that had already formed in the group were that lovey dovey and the worst part of it all was that the two idiots swore they were only friends.

 

~*~

 

“Are you guys ready to go hang out?” came one voice in the room and three people shut their computers.  

 

One had been looking up tips on how to ask out not only one, but two people and hope they agreed to it. 

 

Another had been reading casually through some stories while listening to music to relax their mind. 

 

The last one had found out about some story from Sungmin’s computer.  After reading it, they couldn’t help but smile and then add a bit of their own flair to the story.  It didn’t take much to sell them on the idea of the pairing.  He knew both maknaes very well and seriously, minus each other, who else would want to put up with them. 


	4. Welcome to Our Little Taste of Insanity

At the bowling alley, everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun and the staff kept most of their more annoying fans away.  They had gotten a few drinks and pizzas to munch on while they were taking their turns, but one person didn’t seem to be enjoying it as much.  In fact, this person only seemed to pay attention to the other members when it was his turn and had barely even finished his pizza.  

 

This was how Yesung found Zhou Mi only a moment later.  “What are you doing?” he asked the other male having not talked to him too much today.  “You seem to be really lost in your thoughts.  Want to talk about them?”

 

Zhou Mi looked at him a moment and wondered if Yesung would judge him, but he had needed to talk to someone else about earlier, someone that wasn’t his lover who didn’t seem to understand.  “I, look, I know this will sound crazy, but I need to talk with someone.  Those two can’t just be friends!  I don’t want to seem like some weird shipper, but they practically ship themselves.   I don’t understand how they are not dating in real life. They were basically all over each other today before leaving for a boat picnic just the two of them.  Henry doesn’t understand why this makes me so confused but it does.  If they are going to act like they are together that much, then they should just get together already.  I have half a mind to lock them in the closet when they are both drunk and pray something happens.” 

 

Yesung blinked and glanced at the others knowing that no one overheard them with the loud sound of the bowling bowls hitting the lane and then the pins.  He studied Zhou Mi for a moment and then leaned in much closer.  “You are talking about Kyuhyun and Ryeowook right?” he asked to confirm it. 

 

When Zhou Mi nodded, Yesung couldn’t help but smile.  “I know exactly what you mean, but I got my start reading friendship fanfiction that had a romantic sequel.  Hyukjae caught me when I asked them about it.  Sungmin ended up seeing it on Hyukjae’s computer and then followed them around.  He owns a kyuwook shipping fan page on insta and then well someone else ships it, but I don’t know who the color belongs to.” he said frowning as he still hadn’t figured out who would write part in that red color. 

 

“Color?” Zhou Mi inquired curiously.  “What do colors have to do with any of this?”

 

The turtle lover blinked in confusion before shaking his head.  “Oh that’s right, I was going to invite you, to help you, write out your frustrations.  It’s a fanfiction that everyone seems willing to help me write.  There is no name for it yet, but it could help you get some of your thoughts out.   I will even hold off replying to it until after you do.  Text me your email address.” 

 

Still confused and yet now curious, the chinese male sent Yesung his email only to get an email back in return.  

 

Yesung smiled. “Now just read it, pick a color and write a bit.  I’ll be adding to it later tonight if you want to post soon.  I’d love to see your input.” he told him and then went off to take his turn. 

 

Zhou Mi let his curiosity take over and opened the document on his phone before he started to read it. 

 

After Yesung had moved from the Chinese male, a curious and yet semi-jealous pair of eyes followed him as he walked over to grab his ball.  It wasn’t like he had any right to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it.  What on earth had Yesung needed to tell Zhou Mi that he had to get that close to him? 

 

~Back at the dorm~

 

Kibum was pacing in the room that was currently being shared by Heechul and Leeteuk. He could just feel his feet getting colder and colder as he stood there with four gifts and hoped that they would help him when he asked.  It wasn’t the strangest thing that he could ask two people according to random people on the internet, but those were random people.  They were not the gorgeous angel and the gorgeous diva. 

 

Don’t hyperventilate.  Don’t hyperventilate.  Don’t hyperventilate. 

 

He was repeating the words inside of his mind like some sort of mantra as he went over everything he wanted to say to them. The more he did, the more nervous he became and that would be what he’d tell them for why he nearly screamed, jumped, and slipped on to Heechul’s bed.  The presents managed to stay in his hands as he fell and he just looked up into the confused faces of the older males that had just returned from bowling.  

 

“H-Hi.” he said foregoing formalities because he just couldn’t think about what he wanted to say to them.  “I… I…”

 

Leeteuk was the calmer one as he moved sitting on his bed.  “What are you doing in here, Kibum?  I thought you left bowling because you had something super important to do.  Did you need us for something?”

 

“Well… Well I did have something im-important to do and I did, but I am not quite done and I… um…” he said trying to find the right words. 

 

“Just spit it out will you.  You are currently laying all over my bed and I’d at least like to sit on it.” Heechul said both a bit tired and a little annoyed. 

 

Kibum flinched, but that was something he wanted more of.  He wanted to be around Heechul and Leeteuk so much more and it was this thought that gave him strength.  As he sat up, he got off Heechul’s bed and allowed his elder to sit down and rest.  “Alright.  I like you both.  I… I left earlier so that I could get you both these things and then the smaller boxes have jewelry in them.  I’ve been watching you two more and more and I can’t deny my attraction to you both anymore.  I was hoping that maybe, maybe we could all start dating.” 

 

That was it.  He had told them everything and now he just had to wait for their decision.  As he watched surprise take over their features and then their combined glance, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the right decision. 

 

~In the room that Henry and Zhou Mi were staying in~

 

Henry was listening to music while reading a new book that he managed to pick up.  He told his lover that it was to help him learn more and reading actually could help a person relax too.  Zhou Mi had smiled at him before going back into his email.  Yesung said he could write the next part of his fanfic and he couldn’t deny his excitement to add more to the group project to help ease his troubled mind.  After he chose a color, he used their interactions that he had seen over the times that he had spent with them and started adding to the cutesy fic.

 

> When morning came around, Kyuhyun woke up to find himself in Ryeowook’s bed alone.  Part of his mind began to fear that he had dreamed last night ever happened and had simply come into this room and immediately fell asleep like so many times before.  The cold feeling seemed to sink into his bones as he slowly got out of bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Rye-Ryeowook-ah?” he called out as he left the comfort of the room.  He wandered through the house before finding the elder male in the kitchen making breakfast.  Oh… right.  Ryeowook did like to come in and make breakfast from time to time.  “M-Morning.” 
> 
>  
> 
> The shorter male turned looking up at Kyuhyun with bright, dark eyes.  “Good morning, Kyu.  Are you alright? I was just coming to make breakfast.  You weren’t worried, were you?” he asked looking concerned as he turned off the stove and wiped his hands off on a hand towel. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kyuhyun didn’t want to voice his thoughts, but it didn’t seem to matter.  In only a matter of minutes, he was pulled into another kiss with Ryeowook gently prying open his lips.  A few minutes were all it lasted, but a few minutes were all that was needed.   “I…” Kyuhyun began about to apologize to Ryeowook for doubting last night happened, but Ryeowook’s finger touched his lips. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t apologize Kyu.  I understand.” Ryeowook said flashing him a smile.  “Now set the table for me and as I promised, we will talk a bit later.” 

 

Zhou Mi read over his part and then re-read the fic.  It seemed to be going on the course and he could see those two doing exactly that in his mind.  He was happy that he had people who agreed with his strange observation.  It had been torture that he was continuously asking but no one seemed to think there was any merit to the suggestion of the two dating.   Once he closed out of the fanfiction and shut his computer, he decided to have a bit of fun with Henry as he went and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

 

~In Yesung’s Room~

 

The moment he saw that Zhou Mi had updated, he was ecstatic.   This part of the fic was much easier to reply to than the previous ending of the fanfic.  If he had to reply to that, he was pretty sure that those two would have been having early morning sex without ever mentioning anything or well doing something normal together.  A pwp fic was not what he wanted to write and so he was happy that everyone else replying didn’t seem to want that either.  

 

> Breakfast was the usual lively affair with everyone praising Ryeowook’s cooking skills and finishing their food before deciding on who would do the dishes and heading off to their schedules.  Only one person seemed relatively quiet during the affair and that was the Little Prince and Chef himself.    He seemed deep in thought about exactly what he wanted to tell Kyuhyun regarding the previous night. 
> 
>  
> 
> He wasn’t trying to back out of anything, but where did they begin? Was Kyuhyun secretly turned off by the way he had taken over their kiss?  Kyuhyun had seemed a bit freaked out by the sudden change and yet he responded to it so beautifully that Ryeowook was almost sure that he dreamed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now the question was how to proceed from here.  They were best friends, and at the very least he wanted to always remain good friends with Kyuhyun.  On the other hand, he wanted to explore this feeling even further.  Having Kyuhyun underneath him like that had just felt as though it was the right thing to do, as if it was fate that they happened to share that kiss last night. 
> 
>  
> 
> When everyone was finished, he smiled up at them when they offered to clean up since he cooked and went to his room.   It wouldn’t take Kyuhyun long to come in here and he sincerely hoped that last night wasn’t just to satisfy some curiosity that his best friend had.  Even if it was, he had his own curiosities and he was beginning to think he needed Kyuhyun to help satisfy them. 

 

Yesung looked at what he had written.  Honestly, he thought that he would write more, but he realized he really wanted to see how someone else would have Kyuhyun react to that.  A smile spread on his face as he thought of everyone helping him writing this story.  They knew how perfect the two were together and Yesung couldn’t help but be happy to have such amazing friends as he checked out Sungmin’s newest posts on his fanpage. 

 

Maybe him, Sungmin, Hyukjae, and Zhou Mi should all have a brainstorming session where they could talk more about where they wanted the fic to go.  There was also that mysterious writer in red that had made the story a little hotter than it had been before.  Yesung really wished they would reveal who they were, but instead, he’d just happily wait for their next contribution to the fic.  He wondered who would update next.  Would it be Sungmin?  Hyukjae?  Or would it perhaps be someone new? 

 

He closed his eyes after leaving some ‘cutesy’ and yet overly perverted comment on Sungmin’s fanpage, which a bunch of laughing faces to further hide his identity, even though no one knew he had a fake account to begin with.  After that, he closed his laptop, switched off the light, and fell asleep.  Yesung was in such a deep sleep that he didn’t notice someone open his door, come into his room, and place a single, red rose on his side table before leaving.


	5. Secret Admirers and Just Plain Bad Luck

The next morning, Yesung woke up to a red rose lying on his side table.  He blinked as he picked it up wondering who would have given him such a present.  Maybe it was Zhou Mi since he allowed the Chinese male to enter their little KyuWook fanclub.  Actually, he began to wonder if it would be RyeoHyun or something instead.  How exactly did this shipping thing work with tops and bottoms and did it matter?  After all, sometimes shipping names just flowed better one way as opposed to another, in his opinion of course.  

 

What if this wasn’t a thank you present?  Red roses usually meant something more romantic and Yesung suddenly hoped it wasn’t one of the other KRY members.  It would be that which dashed his hopes more than anything else.  He wanted them to date each other, not him. He was deep in thought about the mysterious sender of the rose, when he stepped into the livingroom.  The occupants hadn’t even noticed him yet and he slowly slipped back into the shadows watching. 

 

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were staring at each other as they sat on the couch.  Their faces were competitive, and yet even Yesung could tell they were highly amused.  He made sure to stay as quiet as possible in order to try and catch what they were saying. 

 

“Now, Kyu, I’m the one that cooked them.   It means I should get the last muffin.” Ryeowook said smiling sweetly at him. 

 

Kyuhyun pouted a bit.  “But I’m a growing boy, Wookie.  How could you deny me the last of the delicious muffins?  Do you want me to just keel over and die because you didn’t want to feed me?” he asked throwing in a little cuteness while he was at it. 

 

“Oh no. That’s not going to work on me.  We should solve this with rock, paper, scissors.” Ryeowook said planning to beat the other for the muffin. 

 

Kyuhyun pretended to think it over, but he already had a plan.  “I have a better idea.” he said taking out a box of pepero from his pocket.  “You know how to play this.  The first one that stops before we get to this much…” he told him using a bit of his nail to point out how small of a piece they needed to get to.  “The one who chickens out forfeits the muffin, unless you are too scared to d-” 

 

His words were cut off as Ryeowook took the treat and gave him a look before placing one end of it in his own mouth.  He raised an eyebrow wondering if Kyuhyun was going to chicken out before it even started and had just been bluffing.  Kyuhyun had been bluffing a bit, but the moment that Ryeowook raised one of his eyebrows and lifted one finger in a ‘come here’ motion, he decided he was not going to lose to his best friend. 

 

Kyuhyun’s lips closed over the other end and they both started nibbling the treat to the center.  He felt Ryeowook’s fingers brushing over his cheeks trying to make him uncomfortable and he  glared at the other as they continued with maybe only an inch or two left.  Kyuhyun’s competitive spirit took over and he moved sitting on Ryeowook’s lap to make him more uncomfortable.  

 

Yesung swore he wanted to know how Ryeowook managed to smirk  as he shifted and made Kyuhyun’s head end up on the arm rest with him over him.  Seriously, there was not that much of this treat left and exactly how fucking good was this muffin that they were going to go this far for it? His eyes were slowly getting wider and wider as they got closer and closer.  Were Kyuhyun’s hands in Ryeowook’s hair?  Oh my god! He had to be dreaming.  There was no way this was happening right now.  Come on, one of them HAD to give up soon or he was going to lose it.  He had been imagining a kiss between them similar to the one someone had written, but he didn’t think it would actually happen.  Didn’t they care about the fact they were going to give their hyungs a heart attack, mainly the ones invested in this story?! 

 

They would have to know about the story and that you are hardcore shipping them, his mind supplied.  Yesung decided to ignore that voice of reason as he watched their lips end up connected.  Ok, this was the part where one of them pulled back and-

 

And…

 

Their lips were still connected and moving against each other.  He wanted to scream that they were together, but quick glances showed that they were still competing.  Seriously, did god himself make this muffin?  He watched them until they both pulled back at the same time because they needed air.  Both of them were panting and Ryeowook’s hands were on the armrest on either side of Kyu’s head while Kyuhyun’s arms were wrapped lightly around Ryeowook’s neck. 

 

The two maknaes looked at each other even longer before Ryeowook spoke up.  “I guess we will have to split it then.” he said with a light pout as he pulled back moving from Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun just huffed a bit.  “I suppose we will.  This would have been easier if you just gave up.” he whined a bit.  “Let’s go get it before someone takes it.”  The younger male followed his best friend to the kitchen so they could split the muffin while mildly ranting that he can't believe Ryeowook didn't give up.  There was a light reply being along the lines of Ryeowook being older and playing the game longer or something before they just kept talking like they hadn't just made out in the livingroom over a muffin. 

 

Yesung slipped a bit more into the shadows so they didn’t see him when they passed and could bang his head off the wall hearing their conversation.  How on earth were they seriously just friends after kissing like that?  He blinked feeling something wet on his face.  Reaching up and touching it, he noticed that his nose was bleeding.  Before he could even react, tissues were suddenly pressed under his nose and he was dragged off to his bedroom. 

 

“OH MY GOODNESS!!!!! Did you see that?!” Sungmin squealed the moment that him and Yesung were in the elder’s room with the door locked.  “I got the whole thing on video.”

 

The elder male blinked.  Were those literal stars appearing in Sungmin’s eyes? How was that even possible? He could barely get a word in edgewise as Sungmin went into full fanboy mode.  There was even a bit where Sungmin started fanning himself talking about how hot it was when Ryeowook pushed Kyuhyun back on the couch and those hands on the evil maknae’s hips. 

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.  Where the hell were you that you even managed to get this good of a video?” Yesung asked watching how everything was recorded at the perfect angle.  

 

“A ninja never reveals his tricks.” Sungmin said proudly as he pulled his phone back and watched the video yet again. 

 

Yesung raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t you mean a magician?” he asked. 

 

“A magician with martial arts skills as good as mine? Ha! I am a ninja, at least when it comes to getting juicy material about kyuwook.  As I told myself, it is my sworn duty to ship them together as their elder.” he said saluting Yesung while standing as though it was his divine purpose to do what he just said. 

 

The latter simply flopped back on his bed after Sungmin’s declaration and glanced over to his side table again.  Wait, when did those get there?  He sat up while Sungmin was sitting at the bottom of his bed, still fanboying, and clipping the video for his fanpage.   Right there, on his side table, were a few more roses and a small card. 

 

I’m not sure why you were watching the two so intently, but I wanted to mention that you looked beautiful just relaxing against the wall as you did.  You are always beautiful though especially when you think nobody's watching.  

 

Yesung blinked as he looked on the front and back of it searching for a name.  It had to be one of the members, but who would send this to him? His cheeks felt suddenly hotter than they should be and his heartbeat had picked up a bit.  The singer’s fingers gently touched the petals of the roses that he had just gotten and bit his lip trying to figure out why whomever wouldn’t just tell him that they liked him. 

 

~In the Dance Studio~

 

They were almost done with their routine. _Step.  Turn.  Dip. Twist.  Step apart.  Cross legs.  Spin.  Lean to one side, then lean to the other.  Bow to the audience. Remove hat.  Rip shirt open. Step. Step.  Body roll. Spin. End leaning against Donghae._  

 

Hyukjae finished his dance routine with his best friend and smiled.  “I am sure that the fans will love our new dance routine.  Maybe we should change some of it to include a little fanservice.” 

 

Donghae laughed before taking a drink from his water bottle.  “We do that and you know Siwon will just find a way to run on stage and join us, if Kangin or someone doesn’t hold him back.” he said chuckling once more.  “So are we taking a small break before practicing again?”  His big brown eyes were staring at Hyuk’s almost pleadingly. 

 

“Oh just go ahead and call him already before you drive yourself crazy.” he said to him before grabbing his own phone and seeing some messages from Sungmin.  The first was simply that he missed him.  The second was a video.  Once he watched the video, his eyes just widened and he then read Sungmin’s fanboy account of the entire incident.  A smile appeared on his face. His boyfriend could be so adorable sometimes, he thought as he continued reading it, and then blushed.  Apparently, that video was making his boyfriend extra naughty, too.  He needed a distraction for a few moments before he ended up getting off in the studio and then remembered that he had brought his laptop with him.  

 

Five minutes later, he read over everything in the fanfic once again before debating over what he could write.  Why couldn’t Yesung leave it at some sexual tension moment or something? It would have been a bit easier to write.  No matter, he wouldn’t let this get into the way of adding to the story so his adorable bunny could add a part to it. 

 

> Kyuhyun had probably checked and double checked to make sure everything was clean.  He wasn’t avoiding Ryeowook, but he wanted to talk to him with a clear head.  A really clear head.  He couldn’t very well talk to him about everything if all he kept thinking about was how good it felt to have his best friend’s lips on his.  
> 
>  
> 
> The scene just wouldn’t stop playing in his mind.  
> 
>  
> 
> Their first kiss.  Ryeowook initiating the second one after pushing him back on the bed.  He hadn’t even been sure how they had ended up in such a compromising position and part of him wondered how far it would have went if he hadn’t asked Ryeowook to stop.  It was actually a bit overwhelming all at once and yet he wondered if they’d kiss again.  Ryeowook seemed a bit out of it this morning. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once the maknae was sure that he couldn’t stall any longer, he made his way to Ryeowook’s room and slipped inside. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I was wondering when you would show up Kyuhyun.  We- We need to talk.” he told him and Kyuhyun suddenly felt nervous. 
> 
>  
> 
> He nodded once and went to sit on the bed.  Should he apologize now?  Well, to be fair, Ryeowook had initiated that second kiss and so he shouldn’t have to apologize for the first one.  Was his best friend disgusted now that he had time to think about what they had actually done? Maybe he shouldn’t have done anything, maybe he shouldn’t -
> 
>  
> 
> “Kyu, you are thinking too much. Just relax.”  Ryeowook spoke softly while gently touching his cheeks to help him calm more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kyuhyun looked into his eyes.  “It’s.. It’s harder than you think.  I.. I’m not sure what you, I mean, if you, well, hate me or something.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Ryeowook’s perfect lips turned upside down into a frown.  “Why would I hate you?  I did kiss you again and kiss you back that first time.  Do you really think I’d just hurt you, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook asked with hurt in his voice. 

 

Hyukjae finished his part and smiled after reading it over.  A little tension never hurt in a romance story and he was sure they would add more just to give it a bit of drama.  He closed his laptop and was about to put it back in his bag. 

 

“Ryeowook and Kyuhyun together?  That’s an interesting pairing, but I never thought I’d catch you writing a fanfiction about them. Care to explain.” Donghae asked from behind Hyukjae causing the male to freeze.  It wasn't a question, but Hyukjae wished it was instead of a demand.

 

“Um… well… you see… it’s… complicated.” Hyukjae said cursing himself a bit as he saw Donghae’s little smirk.  That smirk meant that he wasn’t getting out of this until he explained exactly why he was writing fanfiction about two of their members.  Donghae’s next words just proved his former thought was correct. 

Donghae watched Hyukjae fidgeting and it just made him more curious.  His best friend wasn’t able to truly keep anything from him.  “Oh. We have time.  Start talking.”  Donghae flashed him a smile as he watched Hyukjae fidget even more.  


	6. A Secret Planning Session?!

Donghae stared at his computer screen.  So many of the members seemed to be participating in this fic already.  It almost made him upset that they didn’t even think about inviting him, but if he remembered what Hyukjae said correctly, then the red person was unknown, Sungmin had found out accidentally, and Yesung had pretty much begged the other dancer to participate in the making of it and now he was going to as well.

The story hadn’t been what Donghae expected it to be once he found out that they were shipping the two.  After all, it wasn’t something that just happened every day.  In fact, those two had never in a million years seemed quite more than two brothers at best until…until he had been shown Sungmin’s fanpage.  He wasn’t even sure how Sungmin got some of those pictures and if the two found out, he was sure Sungmin was going to be in a world of torment.

He wasn’t a pervert or anything, but those bits of them teasing each other were hot.  When he asked Hyukjae if there was more to the video clips, his jaw had dropped seeing them making out for what sounded like a muffin.  Why the hell didn’t Ryeowook just make more muffins? Had it really been necessary to touch all over each other like that?  Donghae admitted to watching the video a second or third time because he was pretty damn sure there was tongue in that kiss.  Just the idea of it made him blush a bit and yet according to the others, they were just friends?!  Donghae was friends with Heechul too, but he never kissed the older male quite like that – for a muffin!   The muffin had to be the most complexing thing for Donghae and he had to admit a bit of curiosity as to what they would do for something larger than a muffin.

Now he was about to add to the story with the others, and those images wouldn’t leave his mind.

> _ Kyuhyun looked shocked at Ryeowook and quickly shook his head.  “No! No, I don’t think that you’d just hurt me.  Everything happened so suddenly, and I just don’t know what to think.  I know that I like you and I enjoyed our kisses last night.  There is just a lot more to think about.  What will happen if we break up or what would happen to our friendship if we change our relationship dynamics and—“ _
> 
> _ The next sounds out of Kyu’s mouth were a surprised yet muffled squeal and soft moans.  Soft, yet strong hands were gripping his waist and a skilled tongue was invading his mouth and coaxing his tongue out to play.  Kyuhyun hesitated a bit before returning the kiss fully.  His hands slid up Ryeowook’s sides into his hair and in this kiss, he paid no attention to the fact that he was pushed back on the bed.  His only focus was Ryeowook’s lips on his and those hands on his waist.  _
> 
> _ The kiss broke and those lips were suddenly on his neck, nibbling, licking, biting, and doing whatever they could to mark him in some way.  He was squirming underneath the older male as his legs ended up parting and his best friend was settled between them.   Fast. Wasn’t this going too fast like last night almost had? “Wookie… h-hey….” he was panting harshly and suddenly it all stopped.  _
> 
> _ Kyuhyun gasped when he saw the way Ryeowook was looking at him full of need and lust. Fuck.  He was even more turned on than he meant to be and he couldn’t think of a single good reason to stop his best friend from taking him.  Was he ready for this step?  If not, then please someone send him a sign.  _
> 
> _ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _
> 
> _ The knocking effectively broke the mood and they both took a moment to calm down before telling Yesung that they would be out in a second.  Kyuhyun was secretly thanking Yesung and Ryeowook was secretly cursing everything for their suddenly scheduled evening appearance for KRY.  _

Donghae finished writing and couldn’t believe he nearly just wrote smut between Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.  His entire face was as red as a tomato. Even though he was most certainly not a virgin with how touchy his boyfriend was, he had never been at the point of writing it down so descriptively.  He should probably stay away from Sungmin’s fanpage, and maybe even Sungmin in general, if he didn’t want pictures and videos to keep giving him less than innocent thoughts.

He re-read what he wrote a few times and decided it was ok to just leave it how it was.  It wasn’t even ten minutes later when he received a text.

 **To:** Donghae  
 **From** : Hyukjae  
 **Message:**   Holy shit that was fucking sexy.  Maybe rather than porn, I’ll just ask you to write me some smut-filled kyuwook stories.  Also, we are having a meeting of the shippers at 3:30 today in this location while the others are out. See you there.

After reading the message, Donghae was pretty sure that his face was an even brighter shade of red.  Leave it to Hyukjae to make it seem ten times more naughty than it had been.  He sighed and then looked at the time before he went to get ready.

 

~At the Meeting Location~

 

The meeting location turned out to be some inn a bit further out from the main city, but not enough to cause any issues about getting back that evening.  Yesung had rented it because it was a nice, little, discrete place and they didn’t have to worry about being overheard or about crazy fans showing up at some point.  Of course, he was pretty sure that they all counted as crazy fans now since they had met up to talk about shipping their maknae line.

A knock on the door took Yesung from his thoughts and he opened the door to see Sungmin, Zhou Mi, Hyukjae, and Donghae at the door.  Apparently, they had all managed to arrive at the same time, but had avoided cameras and fans.   They had brought food and drinks as well.  Yesung stepped aside to allow them all into the decently sized room and shut the door locking it.

He helped them put the food out on the table and then smiled as everyone grabbed some and sat around.  “So, I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for supporting me in this crazy endeavor of mine.” he said scratching the back of his head with a shy smile.  “I figured this would be a good place to actually discuss the fanfic and whatever else out loud without worrying about fans or even Ryeowook and Kyuhyun finding out about it.”

Sungmin smiled.  “Don’t worry Yesung.  Hyukjae might have been dragged in, but now I am a huge KyuWook shipper.  My fanpage has a bunch of kyuwook loving fans on it and I got new ones today.”

Donghae chuckled a bit nervously.  “Yeah, I’m one of those newer ones.  I just, after Hyukjae showed me that video, and then your fanpage, I had to make an account immediately to follow it.  I don’t even know why, but I love your pictures and how natural they look together even though I am sure we shouldn’t be shipping them.  I admit that it’s fun even if I am new to this club.”  he said before sipping his drink a bit.

“Speaking of which, while Donghae is here, we should all totally discuss his addition to our fanfic.” Zhou Mi spoke up and smirked which caused Donghae to want to hide his face.

“I – I don’t even know what came over me. I just kept thinking of that video and I couldn’t stop writing until I got to that point.” Donghae whined a bit in protest.

Yesung laughed.  “It was fine.  I would have liked not to have been the one to interrupt them though.  Oh my god, do you think I’ve interrupted moments like that?” he asked as his laughter stopped and a horrified look appeared on his face.  “I sincerely hope I didn’t do that.”

Hyukjae hummed.  “I don’t know, you are incredibly close to them on stage sometimes.  Who knows if they were sneaking away for some hanky panky and you just cockblocked them?”

“They still claim they aren’t dating though.” Zhou Mi complained and all of them took a moment of silence for that fact. 

As the moment passed, everyone started eating once more and talking animatedly about the fic and all the elements they wanted to add into it.  

“So what if we have some conflict in there with one of the members or even some made up outside person?  Not right away, but later so everything isn’t so smooth sailing in our fanfic. This way we can imagine it being a bit more real.  If we choose one of us though, the person has to be ok with an exaggerated, untrue, and probably horrible version of themselves in it.” Hyukjae mentioned as he realized that they needed maybe a bit more.  “If there are other smut scenes or hot make outs with the ‘bad one’, we can just have Donghae write them.” he added with a smirk.

The next sound heard with a light yelp of shock and Donghae beating Hyukjae with a pillow.  Everyone kept laughing as it continued until Hyukjae hugged Donghae tightly and begged for forgiveness.  Donghae just rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I forgive you Hyuk and I think I know the best couple to be the antagonists: HyukMin!”

“Oh that would be perfect!” Zhou Mi said grinning.

Yesung nodded in agreement.  “Definitely, but how would we make their characters so they are at least prepared for when it comes up?”

“Wait. Why us?” Sungmin asked curiously. “Wouldn’t it be better if you were in it, Yesung? Like some crazy sub-unit drama?”

Donghae shook his head.  “No. It should be you two.  Mainly because Hyukjae needs to be shipped with more than you and me, Minnie and I want my revenge.  As for you, you are in the top Kyuhyun+member ships.  Plus, I think it will be interesting.”

Sungmin thought it over a little more.  “Alright, but much later in the fic and I want Hyukjae to go after Kyuhyun, because I want to go after Ryeowook in it, if this has to be done.” he said and looked at them all.  “Those are my terms if we do it.”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. “Before we even worry about conflict though, how is it going for everyone as far as how they… um… well… ended up?” Yesung asked next.

“I love Ryeowook on top.  You should have seen them when I ‘accidentally’ followed them to the convenience store the other day.  Ryeowook is so calm and in control when they are one on one.  Kyuhyun is such a Ryeowook pleaser too. He whines and complains sometimes, but he follows him easily and those smiles and looks he gives him are just to die for.” Sungmin said smiling.

“Do… do you have pictures?” Donghae asked hopefully.

“You know it!” Sungmin pulled out his phone and put the phone in the middle of everyone so he could show them all of the pictures he had taken at every moment he was able to do so.

 

~Back at the Dorms~

 

Kibum was pretty sure that his body didn’t exist right now.  Ever since Leeteuk and Heechul had accepted his idea and they were all dating, the two older males had taken to showing him how much they _appreciated_ it.  He was younger than them yes, but he had no idea how they both had so much energy in the bedroom.  They took turns letting him take them, or double teaming him, and it was just a huge whirlwind. 

Both of them had to go to schedules in a couple of hours, but they had decided he needed to know how much he’d be missed.  It was for that reason he was laying here on the bed and his vision was not quite as clear as he wanted it to be at the moment.  “You two are just, I don’t even have words.”

Leeteuk laughed before he bent down kissing Kibum and nibbling on the younger boy’s lips before licking once over them.  “You wanted us.”

“And now you have us.” Heechul said pulling Kibum into a kiss and immediately had his tongue dipping in and out of the sweet cavern.

Leeteuk grabbed Heechul’s hair and pulled him back.  “Don’t forget about me, baby.” he said and Heechul smirked before they started kissing as well.

 

~In another part of the dorm~

 

A person was sitting alone in their room.  “Oh, a new shipping page?” the person said humming to themselves.  “Which members is it this time?”  They clicked and waited for it to load.  Oh. It was a kyuwook fanpage and they couldn’t stop themselves from looking through pictures and videos.  These were so candid and yet a bit sexy.  “Now now… which of the members did something like this?” the person whispered with a creepy, little smile appearing on their face.


	7. Roses

Sungmin was looking up the clock as he continued writing more of the story.  It had taken a moment to figure out where he wanted to go with it since Donghae’s addition made him want a Kyuwook smut scene.  God, he’d love a picture of Ryeowook looking at Kyuhyun like that.  No one would be able to tell him that they wouldn’t be a real couple one day if he had it.  Sungmin couldn’t help his slight squeal as he thought of being a ‘fly’ on that wall.  He might need a video camera and a couple picture ones.  It would be tasteful and any _accidentally_ naughty ones would just go to the groups secret kyuwook photo collection for -cough- inspirational -cough- purposes.  A knock made him come out of his perverted plans.

“Hey Sungmin, we need to get going in about twenty minutes which means you need to be down there in ten.  I’m not listening to Teuk’s mouth about it.” Heechul called through the door.

Sungmin rolled his eyes.  “I’m almost ready, and as for the leader, can’t you just occupy his mouth with something?” he asked biting his lip to keep himself from smirking when the other side of the door went quiet a moment. 

“You’re right.  I have about ten minutes.” Heechul said and walked off with a mildly evil laugh.

 _Now back to what I was doing,_ Sungmin thought and quickly worked on finishing typing.

> _The car ride to the show they were appearing on was long and boring.  Ryeowook was wondering whose bright idea was it to accept this.  Of course, he knew that they needed to continue to promote their sub-unit and normally, he’d be ecstatic to have a schedule for them, but the image of Kyuhyun under him and so… he wasn’t sure.  Ryeowook was sure he could write a thousand songs about how sexy and flustered a lover was and none of them could come close to the vision that he had gotten earlier._
> 
> _Naturally, there was another problem.  They weren’t dating or anything like that.  It wasn’t that he was trying to rush anything, but they didn’t have a proper conversation about what they were doing right now.  Ryeowook could admit to himself that it’s his fault.  This curiosity and want for Kyuhyun was new and he had found it rather hard to resist kissing those full lips especially when he heard Kyuhyun saying all that crap about him hating him._
> 
> _Was this really so different that Kyuhyun wasn’t sure he could trust him anymore?_
> 
> _The thought didn’t sit well with the singer as they arrived at their destination.  As they were waiting for everything to finish being set up, he continued thinking about everything.  He knew he wouldn’t hurt Kyuhyun, at least, not on purpose. He also knew that he loved those kisses._
> 
> _He really loved those kisses._
> 
> _It might have been two kisses, but the way Kyuhyun responded to him was pure heaven.  Ryeowook didn’t think anyone ever responded to kisses quite like that, and Kyuhyun had made it an addicting experience. He closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair.  They really needed to talk.  They were best friends before any of this came up and he wasn’t going to go into something like this, even if it was nothing more than an experiment for the other, without knowing exactly what they both wanted from this._
> 
> _Ryeowook looked over and caught Kyuhyun’s eyes.  The older male couldn’t help the slightly pleased smirk he had when Kyuhyun blushed and looked away.  This would work out, he just knew it, as soon as they figured out what ‘this’ was._

Sungmin looked over what he had typed.  It wasn’t super sexy like Donghae’s was, but they had to develop their relationship too.  They would be the sweetest romance story ever written.  A smile graced his lips as he closed out of his email and shut his computer down.  He sincerely hoped that someone would be able to respond to what he had written there.  It would be bad if they couldn’t, but he had faith in the members of their little kyuwook fanclub.  To celebrate, he needed to get a few more cute pictures of the two of them together to add to his page.

Glancing at the time, he made sure that he had his phone on him and ran to meet the others so they could go to their schedule.

~*~

The variety show had been fun especially since they all rarely appeared on anything together anymore.  Everyone had split up for their own individual activities, but Yesung decided just to go home before he went to an audition later for an upcoming musical.  It was quiet and he guessed that no one else had come back to the dorms or that they were getting a bit of much needed shut-eye. 

Yesung debated on what he wanted to do.  He could take a nap, a shower, or even make something to eat and watch some tv to relax.  Suddenly, he yawned and sleep decided it wanted to be the obvious winner of his internal debate.  He stretched heading off to his room and flipped on the light. 

Soft music started to play almost instantly as he looked around.  Nothing seemed to be out of place or changed, except for a small bouquet of roses on his bed.  Yesung blinked and quickly left his room searching to see if anyone was actually in the house.  It wasn’t a fear that a fan may have gotten in, but he wanted some clue as to who put them there. 

Door after door, Yesung was beginning to realize that he was alone and went back to his room.  The soft melody kept playing as he walked over to his bed. He sat down and picked up the flowers pushing them up to his face and just sniffing them for a moment before placing them on his side table as he saw an envelope with his name on it.

_I know this seems to be cowardly and honestly, it probably is.  I should just approach you, but I am not sure how to do that. Lately, you’ve seemed to be so distracted, but that’s ok.  It allows me to leave you roses. Each and every rose petal to show you how my feelings for you seem to be growing.  I keep wondering if when I leave these notes, I should tell you about what it is that makes me want you, and finally I decided on yes._

_When I first saw you smile._

_When I first heard you sing._

_When I first saw your turtles._

_When I saw you dance._

_When I saw you sleeping._

_And even when I saw you studying our maknae line and so much more._

_I didn’t realize what it was then, but it’s been a long time.  At first I thought of nothing more than just a close friendship, but lately I feel more than that.  Is it strange? Maybe.  I don’t think we’ve even spent so much time together, however I want to change that. This is just the first step in many to finally be able to date you.  It would be a blessing to be able to wake up to your handsomeness every day.  It would be a curse, because I’d never want to part from it._

_Enjoy the flowers,_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Yesung felt his cheeks were extremely hot after reading the letter and looking at the flowers.  It was so simple, elegant, tasteful and he was even more curious as to who would go through this much trouble for him. His mind was trying to figure out which of the members were single, but that didn’t help much because for all he knew, this was one of the couples trying to lure him into a three-way or something.

No.

He didn’t think it was something like that, but to be honest, he wasn’t sure who would be this romantic.  It was different and Yesung had to admit that he really liked the idea of someone doing this for him. He laid in bed staring at the roses until he fell asleep with a smile.  He’d have to make sure to put them in water when he woke back up.

~Moments Later~

A figure slipped into Yesung’s room and took the flowers placing them in the vase. Of all the things, they had forgotten, it was to get a vase so that his crush could use it for their flowers. Now, he realized that he should have probably gotten an actual vase, but something about the adorable looking glass turtle just screamed Yesung to him. 

Once he had the flowers situated, he looked at the sleeping male and gently brushed strands of hair away from his forehead. It was risky, but what was life without a few risks?  He bent down and brushed his lips against the sleeping singer’s before pulling back and slowly leaving the room.

~*~

Zhou Mi had been reading over Sungmin’s entry and debating on adding in the next part.  He could work on them building up their romance as well. Henry was currently somewhere hanging out with friends and Zhou Mi had a meeting with some of the producers about his next album. He looked up from his phone to see Sungmin across the street and was going to say something, but a finger to the male’s lips stopped him.

Frowning, Zhou Mi made his way across the street and near him. “What are you doing?” he whispered as he followed his friend. 

“KyuWook stalking, what else?” Sungmin whispered back as though it should have been super obvious.

Zhou Mi nodded and decided to follow along with Sungmin. It was actually rather fun to be sneaking around almost like a secret agent or private investigator. They followed them to a park and hid while the two found a more secluded spot to be together.  His curiosity was peaked as he saw Ryeowook pull a couple food bags out from his bag.  So they were going to eat together? Why did they need a secluded spot for something like that?

In the distance…

Kyuhyun felt his stomach growling as he smelt Ryeowook’s amazing cooking. He almost grabbed one of the containers before getting his hand smacked with chopsticks.  A pout formed on Kyuhyun’s lips as he removed his hands and waited for Ryeowook to take everything out.

“You are so impatient sometimes.” Ryeowook said but there was no malice in his voice. “I said I wanted you to try my new dishes before I made them at the dorm, the least you could do it let me take them all out.” he said referring to the six different dishes that he made.

“I can’t help it if they all smell so good.” Kyuhyun said even as Ryeowook rolled his eyes.  The elder opened one of the containers and then held up a bit with chopsticks.  Kyuhyun smiled and leant forward taking the bit of food in his mouth.

Ryeowook watched him eating it and was a bit nervous.  “Well how is it?” he asked worried that the dish hadn’t been that good.

Kyuhyun took the chopsticks from Ryeowook and then held some up to the latter’s lips. “You need to start tasting your food more often.” he said and leaned in closer to Ryeowook as he fed him.

A soft moan from the taste of the food left Ryeowook’s lips.  “That is actually really good.” he said.

“Yep. And it’s mine now.”, Kyuhyun said as he moved back and started eating the rest of what was in the container.  Ryeowook just started giggling and mentioning how Kyuhyun never seemed to change.

~In the Hidden Spot~

Sungmin had been taking rapid-fire pictures and close up ones.  Zhou Mi wasn’t even sure if Sungmin was still human with the speed at which he took those pictures. He also thought that scene was just a bit too intimate, but then again, he remembered that video. 

“This… is friendship?” he asked Sungmin just wanting to verify.

Sungmin gave him the world’s most offended look.  “Bullshit.” he whispered to him.  “Don’t you dare tell me that my OTP are just friends.  Those two have to have something going on.  They have to.  I mean look at the way they are feeding each other. It’s magical! MAGICAL!” he whispered a bit louder before calming down.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you or anything, but it’s frustrating sometimes, especially, especially when they share looks like this.” he said showing Zhou Mi his most recent picture.

Zhou Mi looked at it and smiled.  “Don’t worry. I think they are real too and if not… we should make them real.”

The shorter of the two looked at the other with big, happy eyes.  “Oh yes! Let’s make them real.  It is our sworn duty to make them a real couple.  You are amazing Zhou!” he said and Zhou Mi swore those sparkly eyes were straight out of an anime, but he smiled.

“Yes! KyuWook will come true!” he said before him and Sungmin left so that they could talk about plans to make their dreams a reality.


	8. My Boyfriend's Secret Hobby?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As a reminder, this story features different types of fans in the form of Super Junior. This does not reflect my personal feelings on any couple, etc.

Finally, he had a moment to himself amidst all the crazy hectic traveling that encompassed both his own individual schedules and the group schedule.   He laid on the couch just closing his eyes and wondering where his adorable boyfriend was when he heard two voices interrupting his thoughts.  He looked over towards the doorway to see both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook coming in with bags of groceries and in a deep conversation about something as they made their way to the kitchen.  The older male ignored it until he heard a loud crash in the kitchen.  

When he got up and ran in there, he saw Kyuhyun on the floor and Ryeowook holding himself up on top of the other.   His eyes widened a bit as he stared at them.  “What in god’s good name are you two doing _in the kitchen_?!”

They both look up at him at the same time.  “Obviously, we fell Siwon.” Kyuhyun said as he looked up at Ryeowook.

“Obviously.” Ryeowook said as he moved getting up and then held out his hand for Kyuhyun who took it and got up as well. 

Siwon was just looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.  How the hell did one fall quite like that? Their expressions sure as hell didn’t look like they had planned to get up or maybe he was reading too much into it.  “Are you both alright?” he asked.

“Just peachy.” Ryeowook said and then turned.  “Oh! Siwon, a package came for you.” he said handing the other a small, square package that looked like it could hold a CD or several in there.

“Yes!!!!” Siwon exclaimed taking it from Ryeowook.  “Sorry.  I’ve been waiting for this for a while.  I’ll leave you two alone now.  Got to go!” he said running out the room and to the one he was currently sharing his lover, Donghae.

“I’ll be leaving too.” Sungmin said popping up from the other side of the counter with a huge smile on his face and texting furiously to someone while he ignored the confused looks of Ryeowook and Kyuhyun.  It made sense that Siwon had run in here from the noise, but when the hell had Sungmin even come into the kitchen?!

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun just looked at each other and shook their heads before putting the food away and going back to their previous conversation while Ryeowook started cooking.

~*~ In SiHae’s Room ~*~

Siwon had his computer on his bed and started downloading the clips from the CDs on to his computer while searching on his phone through his music library.  Wait! He had forgotten the most important part. Siwon sifted through the side table on his side of the bed and found a hidden dice in the bag.

He looked at his lovely little helper and then rolled it on the bed before it came up ‘Romantic Video’.  He smiled and then shifted through his music.  Maybe he should actually do a short video with a Super Junior song. Siwon’s eyes lit up as he thought of doing it to ‘This is Love’.  It would be super sweet.

~*~ In HyukMin’s Room ~*~

Sungmin had gone to his room to see Hyukjae and Donghae playing some sort of game and he just sat there going through his pictures and video yet again.  “You guys totally missed it.  They apparently fell and, well, Ryeowook always seems to end up on top if you catch my drift.” he said as him and Zhou Mi were texting back and forth with this latest development.

“Almost like how I always seem to end up on top with you, Minnie?” Hyukjae teased him as he beat Donghae at the game.  He dodged the pillow thrown at him only for it to hit Donghae upside the head.

“Ow~” Donghae said pouting.  “Have your lover’s spat when I am not here.  Or better yet just screw each other and get it over with.”

Hyukjae and Sungmin shared a look before moving closer to Donghae.  “You want us to just screw each other right here, right now, Hae?” Hyuk said looking into his best friend’s eyes. “I mean I didn’t realize you were into voyeurism.”

Sungmin turned Donghae to face him giving him seductive looks.  “Do I turn you on? Is that it, Donghae? Or is it that you secretly want to know how good it feels to be under Hyukjae?  Was our naughty little kyuwook writer Donghae really wishing he was writing an eunhae scene?”

Donghae’s face turned bright red at their teasing.  “N-No! I wasn’t thinking… oh god… the images.” he said running out the room while both Sungmin and Hyukjae were laughing their asses off on the bed and floor respectively.

When they finally stopped laughing, Sungmin was laying on the bed panting and Hyukjae had finally gotten off the floor.  The younger of the pair looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and adorably flushed face before leaning in close. “I do love when you are so evil, Minnie.  It’s hot.” Hyuk said before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

~*~ In SiHae’s Room ~*~

Siwon had just finished his video and watched it through to make sure everything worked and was timed right.  Before it used to take him hours to complete one of these, but he had gotten so good that it took less and less time.  All these clips were amazing and he’d definitely have to thank his helpers for everything they sent in.  Perhaps bonuses were in order for him to do so.

As he uploaded it to youtube, he went to check on the comments to another one of his videos. His smile widened near impossibly as he looked at all the comments about how adorable the two were and how their relationship was the basis of relationship goals.  Siwon hoped all his subscribers like his newest video as well.  Just thinking of it made a few tears appear in his eye.

And then it happened…

Someone was here talking about how they preferred another pairing and how it was stupid of him to make this video.  They even said he should take it down because surely the true pairing was someone else.  Why do these people even come on his videos? Haven’t they seen that new fanpage on insta?  Obviously, he is not part of that pairing.  It was time for ship defending troll Siwon to come out apparently.

> **Commenter:**   They aren’t even that cute together.  Seriously, you should take this shit down.  It’s WonKyu all the way. _10 min ago_
> 
> **Siwon:**   Whatever! Kyuhyun is like totally into Ryeowook.  Did you not even see the video? Besides, you know Siwon wants Donghae. _30 secs ago_
> 
> **Commenter:**  Ewww no.  Siwon can do so much better than Donghae. He’s weird and not even that cute.  That’s why Siwon’s with Kyuhyun. _15 secs ago_
> 
> **Siwon:** In your dreams.  Siwon and Donghae are perfect for each other, ok.  Don’t be hatin’ cause it’s obvious your mirror could do so much better than your face. _0 secs ago_

Siwon realized that he was probably arguing with like some 16-year-old, but that didn’t matter because they insulted his cute little Donghae.  He couldn’t do any better than a loving, sweet, person who cared for him and supported him no matter what.  Donghae was perfection and he’d be damn if he was going to let some faceless person on the internet say he could do better and let alone with Kyuhyun.  No offense to Ryeowook if they ever finally hook up.

He was focusing so much on his youtube war that he missed when Donghae had come into the room.  However, he didn’t miss the gasp and shocked eyes of Donghae when he saw what Siwon was doing.  “You… you make KyuWook fan videos? And apparently fight with other shippers?” he asked reading the comments back and forth.  He couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at his lips when he saw how Siwon was defending him against some nameless fan.  He smiled and hugged Siwon careful of the disks on the bed.

Donghae moved pressing his lips to Siwon's and then pressing Siwon down on to the bed.  He felt Siwon’s hands come up around his waist and then fingers teasingly sliding under his shirt and up his sides.  In return, Donghae’s hand was running over Siwon’s crotch and squeezing his boyfriend’s length.

“H-Hae… not yet.  I think Ryeowook is cooking dinner and I’d rather not be interrupted during your turn tonight.” Siwon said breaking the kiss before giving him another one.

Donghae smiled again and then nodded. “Hey, you know what you might like.” he said as he moved off of him and quickly went to his email on Siwon’s computer. He found the link and invited Siwon to the fanfiction that they were all writing before closing out of his email. “A couple of the guys started this kyuwook fanfiction or well we kind of are helping Yesung get his kyuwook fix, but we all became shippers and there is some mysterious guy in red. Still, all you have to do is pick a color and add to the story.” Donghae said taking a breath since he apparently forgot to take one when recounting all of that.

Siwon blinked and accessed it from his email before reading over the story while Donghae laid next to him after moving the disks.  “What color are you?” he asked while reading through the beginning. 

“Light blue.” Donghae said re-reading the story with him.

The older male nodded and continued on reading before he read Donghae’s part and just looked over at him.  “Apparently, I haven’t been doing my job if you are _that_ sexually frustrated.  You know you can always come to me and we can have fun together.  I don’t mind if I’m top or bottom because sex isn’t the reason I’m with you and you know I don't view our relationship in dominate and submissive positions. So if you ever need some more physical affections, just ask me.” he said sweetly while enjoying Donghae’s blush.

“I- It’s all Sungmin’s fault! Him and his new fanpage and one deliciously sexy video of those two fighting over a muffin.  All my fantasies just went haywire.” Donghae said hiding his face as Siwon chuckled.

“Ok. Ok. It’s alright, my love.  It’s alright.  I guess I should add in a part before we are called to dinner then.” he said and then moved a bit to sit up thinking about what he could write and then smiled as he started typing.

> _‘Way to go, Kyuhyun.’ said male thought as he had turned from Ryeowook blushing.  How was he supposed to get through this when all he kept thinking about were those kisses?  He hadn’t anticipated how much he’d enjoy them and now he was wondering what this meant.  Were they actually together now or were they just feeling things out as friends?  He had to know, but if he were honest with himself, he hoped it meant they were dating._
> 
> _It was strange, but just the thought of it only being like they were experimenting with each other left a sour taste in his mouth.  He… He didn’t want to be only an experiment after experiencing something like that.  The show started and Kyuhyun did his best to pay attention hitting them with one-liners and when he could, he was stealing looks at Ryeowook.  Kyuhyun knew he wasn’t the most patient person, but he was more than happy when the show was over and they could head home.  Yesung was taking a separate car than them for something else he had to do which left them alone on the way back._
> 
> _Music filtered through the car as the managers were in a conversation about something in the front seats.  In the back seat, Kyuhyun was looking at Ryeowook trying to figure out what to say and hoping it was clearer than his previous attempts to talk to him about it.  “I... Ryeowook... I… well… I really love how close we are as friends, but after all the kisses we’ve shared… I… I… want to… I mean… we don’t have to… but could we…”_
> 
> _Kyuhyun took a deep breath knowing Ryeowook was waiting for him to man up and get the words out.  He envisioned himself speaking in a low, but clear voice that he wanted to try dating, but instead the words came out like a squeaky question:  “Date me? Please?”_
> 
> _Now he just had to wait and hoped that Ryeowook felt the same way._

Just as he finished that line, he heard a knock on the door.  “Hey, you two, it’s time for dinner.” Kyuhyun said before walking away from the door.

Siwon re-read his part and just smiled. He could add more to another part but he thought it was cute the way he ended it with Kyuhyun asking Ryeowook out.  He turned to Donghae with a questioning look in his eyes before smiling when his lover nodded and closing the browser and more that he wrote that part in.  “I hope the others like it too.”

Donghae laughed a bit as he got up and walked to the door, waiting for Siwon, and then walking out.  “Don’t worry, I am sure they will. Kyu was cute and adorable right there.  I can practically hear Sungmin’s squealing from here.”

“You aren’t just hearing that, Sungmin is squealing in happiness.” Siwon said and they both looked at the other male who had just come down for dinner before sharing a light laugh with one another.


	9. Something to Share

 

The wind rushed by as Kangin cheered on his Chinese lover at the preliminary race.  Everyone thought they were just supporting each other as former co-workers, and Kangin was perfectly fine with that.  He threw his arms up in the air in celebration as his lover placed in second before making his way to the pit to congratulate him.

 

Hangeng was a bit disappointed in himself, but this was something he had wanted to try and do for a while now.  It could have been worse as he could have come in a later place, and so he would just have to try harder in the actual race.  He stopped his car and let the crew take over making sure everything was alright and smiling as he watched Kangin come over to him.  The Chinese male flashed him a bit of smile before walking to go change as a sign for Kangin to follow him.

 

The very second that they were alone, they came together in the sweetest of kisses. Hangeng couldn’t help, but wrap his arms around Kangin and encourage his lover to deepen the kiss further before they finally broke for air.  He pulled back and went to change his clothes.  Kangin was smiling and standing there waiting for the other to change and come back when he got a mysterious text message.

 

Opening the message, he blinked and saw it was a gif of was that Super Junior’s maknae line making out on the couch?  He had always wondered if those two had a thing and apparently, they did.  A second message popped up with a link to a document and Kangin looked around before opening it and seeing that there was, what seemed to be, a group fanfiction about their members.

 

He had started to read it when Hangeng came back in.  Quickly, Kangin put his phone in his pocket meaning to read more of the story later.  However, he was surprised when Hangeng quickly asked him about the messages.

 

“You got them too?” Kangin asked him looking around in case they were overheard by someone.

Hangeng nodded.  “Come on.  Let’s go to my place and check that out on my computer there.” he said and pressed another kiss to Kangin’s lips as they left the race track.

 

~*~

 

Inside of Hangeng’s apartment, the pair ended up falling on the Chinese male’s couch and making out for a while.  It wasn’t until their phones buzzed once more that they pulled apart and checked them.  This time, they were sent a few Instagram pictures before glancing at each other and checking out the Instagram together on Kangin’s phone.  Their eyes widened mutually at the pictures that they saw and both of them quickly moved to Hangeng’s bed to pull up the story link and figure out what was in it.

 

The couple leaned close together on the bed and started reading the story.  It was a bit shocking for them to see that quite a few of the other members had been shipping the two together as well.  The story was actually pretty well written for it to be written in so many small parts by various people.  Once they got to the end, they looked at each other.

 

“So what should we do?” Kangin asked.  “Should we tell them that the other members are shipping them together?  It looks like it was started by Yesung of all people.  Or should we confront the other members?”

 

Hangeng was staring at the story.  “Well, it isn’t like anyone can read this, what if we… you know… joined them… with different emails of course. I mean they will know that we are members, well a former member in my case, but they don’t have to know who we are. We could pretend to be oblivious in front of the group and no one will suspect a thing.”

 

Kangin blinked.  “So you want to become closet kyuwook shippers?” Kangin asked his lover.  Actually, it didn’t sound like a bad idea and this way they could join in on the fun and not have to worry about ‘openly’ participating in any of it with the others.   “Ok! I’m down for it.  Why don’t you write first and I’ll go make us something to eat, then once I am finished, I’ll run your bath for you and write my part.” he suggested.  “After that, I could give you a massage and let it lead where it does.”

 

“Mmmm… that sounds good.” Hangeng said and leaned over kissing Kangin before moving back to his computer and creating a fake email address and profile.  He watched Kangin leaving the room as he went back and re-read the fanfic so that he could start writing.

 

 

> _Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun freaking out over something and was worried for his recent love interest.  What was Kyuhyun going to say?  Did he want to end everything before it even began?  He sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case.  It had been such a short time, but he didn’t want to let his chance escape from his grasp.  Those soft lips were just begging to be kissed, but Ryeowook had to wait for Kyuhyun to finish speaking._
> 
> _When he heard the squeaky ‘date me’ from the maknae’s lips, a smile bloomed on Ryeowook’s face. The older glanced over to see their managers were still deep in conversation, and then pulled Kyuhyun closer to his face.  “Since the first time I kissed you, you were already mine.” he whispered enjoying the blush that spread across Kyuhyun’s cheeks._
> 
> _Ryeowook brought him closer to his face and then whispered.  “So, yes Kyuhyun, we can date.” he said and then kissed Kyuhyun’s lips.  He had meant to only keep it as a sweet kiss, but he couldn’t help himself as he deepened it further completely dominating Kyuhyun’s mouth yet again.  It was such an addicting feeling._
> 
> _He pulled back when Kyuhyun lightly pushed on his chest.  “Hmmm?” he asked staring at him._
> 
> _“M-More when we get home.” he whispered back.  He was falling for Ryeowook if he hadn’t already and he definitely didn’t want to go too far in a car.  Kyuhyun searched Ryeowook’s face remembering how he hadn’t seemed to want to stop their fun in the room earlier.  He was a bit worried that Ryeowook wouldn’t respect his wishes now._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ryeowook simply smiled and peck his lips once more.  “Sure. I don’t really care to do more in a car either, plus the managers might look back and catch us.  I don’t think I want too many people getting to stare at your face like this.  They might want to steal you away.”_
> 
> _“Maybe, but they can’t.   I’m yours after all.  You said so, yourself.” Kyuhyun said with a light smile before it disappeared as he knew they were close to home now.  He didn’t want anyone suspecting anything of them, not until they were ready to reveal it completely._

 

Hangeng had just finished writing his part of the story when Kangin came back into the room.  He got up off the bed and grabbed the plates so that Kangin could go and get their drinks.  When Kangin came back in, he sat next to Hangeng.   “Did you finish your part already?” he asked as he got more comfortable.

 

“Actually, yes, I don’t know what it is, but writing something in secret made me want to write more of it and quickly.  I may have made Ryeowook a little possessive, but nothing wrong with throwing a little wrench in their plans or making the story hotter.  I honestly don’t know which they would state I did, once they read it.”  Hangeng said as he ate some of his food.

 

Kangin nodded and pulled the laptop a bit closer to him.  “Alright, let’s see what you wrote.” he said as he read over the newest passage.  He blinked and his eyes widened only a fraction at Ryeowook essentially stating Kyuhyun was already his.  When he finished reading the excerpt, he looked over at Hangeng for a few moments.

 

“Was it bad?” he asked a bit worried that it might have been too much.

 

Kangin shook his head before taking a swig of his drink.  “It wasn’t bad at all.  Honestly, it was a kind of hot seeing Ryeowook in the more dominant role.  Poor guy definitely doesn’t get to portray one with Super Junior or our fans.  I can’t imagine how many times he’s been portrayed as weak and defenseless or super submissive.  Even if we never share it, this can be like us showing Ryeowook that we remember he’s a man too.”

 

Hangeng raised an eyebrow.  “I don’t know if that’s sweet or offensive.” Hangeng bit back a light chuckle as he continued to eat some of his food.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be offensive.  I’m just saying Ryeowook can be a man somewhere at least.” Kangin told him and then looked at Hangeng raising an eyebrow. “Ok, that was probably a little offensive.  I’m sorry.  See? This is why I have you to help me figure out when I say something stupid.”  He placed his plate down as he was finished eating.

 

“Oh? Is that all I’m good for?” Hangeng teased as he finished up his own food.

 

Kangin looked at him and kissed his cheek.  “Well I could think of a few other things that you are really good for…” he said in a teasing tone right back.  He laughed when Hangeng playfully pushed him and then got up to go and run a bath for Hangeng.  He knew racing could be really hard on the body and so he wanted to see him relax a bit more.

 

When he was finished, he went and grabbed their plates before washing them and going back in the room.  By that time, Hangeng was already in the bath and Kangin decided to make his fake email address to add to the story.  It didn’t take much time, but now it was his turn to add to the story and he was a bit confused on where to go from here before turning on some music.  He leaned back on the pillows before suddenly it came to him and he quickly went to start writing.

 

> _They arrived at the house five minutes later and quickly went back to their room.  They still needed to talk and as much as Kyuhyun wanted to give Ryeowook every little thing that he could right this second with no thought to consequences, a part of him stated they should still move slowly.   It was his first relationship with another male, and all he wanted to do was make sure it worked out.  He knew Ryeowook was staring at him and waiting for him to say something, but his thoughts were all over the place._
> 
> _Kyuhyun bit his lip as he heard Ryeowook tell him to just relax and talk to him.  “Ok. I… I don’t want this to just… just be purely physical with us, but every time… every time we seem to start talking… I forget myself.  I just, can we make a rule to talk about what’s on our mind first before we start making out?” he asked Ryeowook and watched as the other seemed to be thinking it over which was a good thing, wasn’t it?_
> 
> _It was still silent and Kyuhyun was worried that he screwed up things already.  Was it really too much to ask that they talk everything out first and then they could get to the rather fun, pleasurable stuff?  He was about to open his mouth to speak before Ryeowook spoke up first._
> 
> _“I’m fine with that actually.” Ryeowook said as he looked at Kyuhyun. He had been thinking over their talks and yes, it seemed like every time they needed to really discuss something, they started making out and sometimes going further and further.  He had Kyuhyun underneath him twice already even though this all had started last night._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Y-You aren’t mad?” the maknae asked unsure if he heard him right._
> 
> _Ryeowook walked over and just kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek.  “I’m not mad. I know we need to talk because that’s part of any relationship.  Also, I have no reason to be mad, remember.  You are mine now and that means, even if not at that very second, I’m still the one who you are kissing, touching, and gasping under.” he said with a light smirk causing Kyuhyun to bite his lip as the images of the previous days assaulted his mind._

 

Kangin left it right there even though he knew that it was an almost impossible to follow ending.  He was sure that someone would add in more teasing Ryeowook or even Kyuhyun needing a ‘bathroom break’ to help take care of a rather particular problem.  He also realized that everyone else wrote them a little more fun, but they should really think about the relationship too.  He was pretty sure they would all appreciate that in the end.

 

He closed down the laptop and placed it back over on Hangeng’s desk just as his lover was coming back into the room wet and wearing nothing more than a towel.  Mmmm, yes, he had more important and much more fun things to think about now.  He walked over and pressed Hangeng up against the wall kissing his lips.  The last thing he was worried about was how wet his clothes were getting as he’d be out of them soon anyway.

 

The moment the Chinese male’s legs were wrapped around his waist, he broke the kiss and gave Hangeng the look he gave him when Hangeng wouldn’t be able to rest for hours.  Hangeng grinned and nipped his lips.  “I better not be able to.” he said before they continued their fun.

 

~*~

 

Yesung was currently sitting alone and reading the newest additions to the story.  He didn’t recognize the email addresses or even the writing style though he appreciated that they wrote as both of them for those particular parts.  He wasn’t sure what he could write and would more than happily leave it to someone else to add to the story.  It was odd that two new people joined and he had no idea who they were or if they were even full kyuwook shippers.

 

On the other hand, he had to admit the slight possessiveness that they wrote into Ryeowook was actually a bit hotter than he cared to admit.  He wondered how they could add that in when they added a bit more conflict to their story.  A message popped up on his screen and he quickly opened it to see it was an email from his secret admirer.

 

_I’ve always wondered about your tastes, Yesung._

_I’ve always wondered if I would ever fit your ideal, but I guess I have to start somewhere._

_I know you are passionate about singing, but is there something else that you are passionate about.  Could you also be passionate about me one day?_

_I look forward to the day that I can kiss your lips or at least I hope that I can kiss them._

_I’ll reveal myself soon. I hope you won’t be disappointed._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

 

Yesung felt his heart beating a bit faster and couldn’t help but smile.  He was pretty sure he couldn’t hate the person or be disappointed, but he didn’t know.  Looks weren’t exactly the highest up on his list when he had people who broke up with him for his quirky personality.  If this person could accept all of him from his passion for singing to his newest, odd obsession with shipping together Super Junior’s maknae line, then they would be perfect for him.  Well, they could at least work at it.

 

With those thoughts in mind, he settled into bed for a nap while checking out Sungmin’s latest ~~stalker~~ fanboy photography adventures.


	10. Sometimes a little help is necessary

Why did people have to make contributing to this little fanfic so hard sometimes?  He had been keeping up on it and had also been disappointed that his little addition didn’t seem to be as semi-steamy as whomever had that light blue color and definitely not as sexy and possessive as the second to last updater.   Of course, he wanted them to build their relationship too, but it was just so much more fun to write about the steamy scenes.  How could he figure out how to write something else?  

Maybe he could ask someone for help. 

A pout made its way on to his features at the thought of it, but he supposed that desperate times called for desperate measures.   The frustrated male sighed and then gently shook one of his lovers awake. 

“Hey, wake up, I need your help.” he said and the said male groaned and turned over sleepily.

Dark eyes fluttered open as he looked at the gorgeous male and smiled.  “What did you need help with?”

“Shipping the members.  Someone wrote something and I’m not sure how to continue on with the member wide fanfic.” he said with a light whine causing his other lover to wake up as well.

“What is this about a member wide fanfic and why was I not informed?  What is it about?” the angel leader, Leeteuk, mumbled as he started waking up. 

Heechul looked at the two and shook his head.  “Basically, it seems like one of the members…” he started before seeing them both raise their eyebrows.  “Fine.  Yesung, I am guessing, saw something that made him want to ship Kyuhyun and Ryeowook together as he was the starter of this fanfic.  It looks like his email anyway, but doesn’t matter, because I know those are Hyukjae’s and Sungmin’s definitely and that means more people joined in.   I’m almost positive one of them is running this KyuWook dedicated Instagram page and the others follow it.”

“Well send it to us.” Kibum said kissing Heechul’s shoulder.  “We can write parts to make it easier for you to write.  Or… I can at least and Teukie can join in if he wants.”

The eldest of the three simply shrugged.  “Sure, why not?  It sounds like a fun little couple thing.” he said sitting up and grabbing his computer while Kibum got up to grab his. 

Heechul sent them both an invitation to the document and then sat there waiting for their comments and for inspiration.  He was pretty sure that he didn’t need to tell them what color was his and if he did, then they were going to face his wrath.  They should know what color he would have picked for his part of the story.

“Oh~” Kibum said having read the entire thing and Leeteuk simply kissed Heechul on the lips.  “Well, at least we don’t let you be as sexually frustrated as whomever that was in light blue, but still that was rather sexy.”   He looked over at the two kissing and just shook his head amused. “Fine. I will write my part first then. The other part looks like it would be the best end of a chapter or something.”

> _ It was literally hard to sleep that night.  The images had refused to leave Kyuhyun’s mind and yet he knew he wasn’t ready for them.  Maybe he needed a cold shower this morning, and to remember that he was the one who asked for them to talk first.   A slow smile appeared on his face when he remembered that Ryeowook agreed.  The butterflies that were gathering in his stomach only intensified as he thought of the rest of last night.  _
> 
> _After he had finally finished blushing and could think again, Ryeowook had told him that he was glad Kyuhyun spoke up before he went too far.   The thought had both made him smile and scared him only a tiny bit.  He trusted Ryeowook and so it wasn’t that.  It was the sheer lust thing that he had been worried about.  The fact that his best friend wanted to have him so completely after their kisses was almost frightening, but then again, he had wanted to give every piece of himself over as though this wasn’t new for the both of them._
> 
> _Still, their conversation had been sweet and pleasant.  They discussed how they wanted to act in front of the others and never reveal what was truly going on in their minds.  There would be a time and place for everything and they could reveal their relationship then, but not now.  If they revealed it now, then it might cause problems and they’d never find out where this led.  The night ended up like many other nights, they were lying together on his bed watching a movie._
> 
> _Strangely enough, Kyuhyun never realized how natural it was for him to just lay on Ryeowook or let himself be held by the shorter male until just then.  It was like everything they’ve done in their friendship had translated easily over to their relationship.  It was if they always were.  Ryeowook had fallen asleep, but he had remained awake for some time taking in his new boyfriend’s features._
> 
> _Of course, this led to the thoughts of how they had been and… yes, he was going to take his shower now.  He slowly pulled away from Ryeowook before grabbing his towel and some clothes heading into the bathroom._

Kibum re-read over his addition and sighed.  For the moment, his addition was completely boring, but he had to get out of that weird blockage that had been written.  Everything would be fine though as he knew that the other two would more than likely be able to make his part seem like the build up of something more interesting.  His eyes moved over to them and he lightly pulled Heechul away from their lip lock.

“Any longer and I might have had to call an ambulance.” he teased them and then looked back at the computer.  “My part is boring, but I think that it should help with the writer’s block it seemed everyone was having at this point.”

Heechul and Leeteuk shared a glance as they read over it, and then another as Leeteuk took the computer and started to write part of the story.  “It’s perfect.” the leader told him before he began writing.  He glanced over once to see what Kibum’s answer was, but Heechul was already cheering up their darling boyfriend.  Leeteuk smiled and re-read his part before a smirk appeared on his lips.  He was going to redeem Heechul a little.

> _Kyuhyun had his head pressed against the shower wall.  He shouldn’t be focused on these thoughts when he knew they needed to work on building their relationship. The words that Ryeowook had said in the van were still milling about his head._ “Since the first time I kissed you, you were already mine.”  _Kyuhyun could almost taste the possessiveness in the words and yet rather than be scared he was: worried? Turned on? Needy?_
> 
> _If Kyuhyun had to choose, it would probably be the latter considering how he was developing a very prominent problem.  He frowned, staring at it, and willing it to go away.  How could he leave the shower now?  Wasn’t it too early in the relationship to get himself off while thinking about his best friend turned boyfriend?_
> 
> _His mind flashed to the way Ryeowook had pushed him to the bed and started kissing, nibbling, lick… ok! He would just do this once and then he would have a clearer mind when talking with Ryeowook.  Kyuhyun glanced to double check that the door was locked before letting his hand slide down his body._
> 
> _Kyuhyun’s breathing picked up as he started pleasuring himself to thoughts of Ryeowook leaving love bites down his body as he removed his clothes.  The youngest of the group bit his lip as his thoughts turned naughtier.  He imagined Ryeowook pushing his thighs apart and getting in between his legs before thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth.  His moan was a bit louder than he intended it to be, so he quickly put his hand over his mouth._
> 
> _Bad idea._
> 
> _The images that assaulted his mind had Ryeowook gagging him as he finger-fucked him.  He could imagine his hand coming up and staying over his mouth when he thrust in.  Kyuhyun stroked himself faster letting the images work their magic before he came in the shower, spraying the shower wall with his cum, and whimpering Ryeowook’s name._

“Done!” Leeteuk said happy with his addition to the story.  He was pretty sure whomever was working on this story would also enjoy his addition and whatever Heechul added after that.  Leeteuk looked over and saw the two break apart before Heechul quickly grabbed the computer and read his lover’s addition to it.  “Holy shit.  Are you a little turned on?” Heechul teased him and Kibum crawled over towards Leeteuk.  “I can take care of that until Heechul’s done.”  Kibum straddled Leeteuk and Heechul just smiled as he re-read over the parts his lovers had added.  There was so much to work with here, and he was happy that he had woken them up to help them.

Hmmm… did he want to add more to Kyuhyun or have Ryeowook overhear just how sexually frustrated his adorable little lover was?  Heechul wasn’t completely stuck, but he was just wondering if he should do what he wanted to do.  After pondering it for a few more moments, he just decided to do it.  He highly doubted any of the other participants would hate this little development as it wasn’t as though the two were having sex for real.  What was a relationship without a good, healthy dose of fantasy?

> _ Ryeowook had woken up the moment that Kyuhyun moved from the bed.  It had been a little harder than he expected to not want to touch all over Kyuhyun, but he also enjoyed just being able to relax with him.  The time that they had to relax was always few and far between sometimes whether it was Super Junior activities, sub-unit activities, their solo activities, musicals, and so on.  Everything seemed so easy with their relationship, but was it supposed to be that way?  Ryeowook just shook his head and smiled.  Of course, it would seem easier than it should.  They had been best friends for the longest time, so a relationship would just be their friendship with a lot more personal time and touching.  _
> 
> _ When Kyuhyun didn’t return in a few moments, Ryeowook got up to go and check on him.  He wanted to make sure he was alright.  Checking the kitchen, Ryeowook grabbed them both bottles of water and placed them back into the room before looking around for his boyfriend.  The sounds of the shower alerted him to Kyuhyun’s location and he quickly went.   With his hand raised, he was about to knock on the door before he heard a moan.  His eyes widened as pressed his ear to the door.   _
> 
> _ What?! _
> 
> _ Was Kyuhyun really…? _
> 
> _ Ryeowook listened for a bit longer as he found himself getting a little hotter under the collar.  He had half a mind to go in there, strip, and press Kyuhyun against that wall until the other was moaning his na-.  The loud moan of his name made him bite his lip hard as he forced himself away from the door and to the room.   Kyuhyun sounded like he was getting more into it and it should give him time.  _
> 
> _ Quickly, he got on the bed and slipped his hand into his own boxers, gripping his semi-hard cock as he started stroking himself.  The memory of Kyuhyun’s moans combined with the images of when he had Kyuhyun pinned beneath him caused moans to slip from his own lips.  He wondered if Kyuhyun would like dirty talk, like a bit of degradation only in bed or for sexual teasing, and how good he’d look if Ryeowook fucked his pretty little mouth.  _
> 
> _ The way he could push him down, tell him to spread his legs, and the way Kyuhyun’s body would arch with pleasure was extremely vivid in his mind.   “Fuck…” Ryeowook moaned out as he moved quickly and finished in his boxers.   He laid there, breathing heavily, and knowing he needed to change.  With visions like that, it was going to be much harder to resist his sexy new boyfriend.  _

Heechul read over his addition and then shut the laptop.  He put it to the side and looked over at Kibum and Leeteuk.  His boyfriends were having way too much fun without him and it was about high time he was included in it all. 

 


End file.
